The Alphabet
by RaichuFloette
Summary: Everyone "expires" someday. Even Pikachu, the rodent that's loved and cared for. Ash, however, wants to remind Pikachu of all their adventures and tragedies they went through to reach their goal, while Pikachu takes his last breath. Sad short one-shot


THE ALPHABET

Ash smiled weakly and stroked his Pokemon, choking back a sob.

"A...Ash."

Pikachu gazed longingly up at his trainer, wishing to be battling alongside his teammates...

"B...Brock."

Pikachu vividly remembered the squinty-eyed man who had cooked for his friends and fell in love with any beautiful girl he met.

"C...Cassidy." Ash spoke with venom upon naming THAT girl.

Pikachu gritted his teeth. She was part of Team Rocket. Why couldn't it have been Cilan or Cress or Chili? Even Clemont would've been nice…

"D...Damian."

The boy who had abandoned his Charmander, which was now a Charizard and a full-fledged powerhouse of Ash's team. Pikachu grinned feebly.

"E...Ekans."

The Pokémon Jessie had that evolved into Arbok. Honestly, it was fun to beat it up. But now….

Pikachu shuddered upon breathing.

He would never see Team Rocket's Pokémon again.

"F…Flint."

Flint. Brock's dad, the one that was now caring for his siblings. The funny man that sold rocks for a living.

"G…Giovanni."

Pikachu grimaced at the name. The one who had ordered Cassidy to do the unspeakable.

"H…Hoothoot."

Pikachu remembered that silly Hoothoot which had taken a liking to Misty.

"I…Iris."

It was now getting increasingly difficult to speak. Ash felt his mouth go dry.

Pikachu's weird grin was still plastered on his face. The big-haired girl that had always called Ash a 'little kid'. He chuckled at the memory.

"J…Hunter J."

Pikachu clenched his teeth, not wanting to bother with the memory.

"K…Kingler."

The big, scary crab actually wasn't so scary. It was a friend and teammate of Pikachu.

"L…Lance."

The dragon guy…at least, that's what Pikachu liked to call him.

"M…Muk."

Pikachu smirked faintly. The Pokémon that glomped Ash constantly.

"N…N."

Pikachu was now breathing heavily, almost incapable of hearing his trainer. However, he was not about to dismiss his friend's voice.

N. The green-haired man. Pikachu had been _sure _he was a woman…at first.

Although strange and mysterious, N was pure-hearted.

"O…Oshawott."

Oshawott, the lively otter Pokémon with a fiery attitude and determination. Pikachu would miss his funny personality.

"P…P-Pikachu." Ash seemed to have choked on that name. Tears dripped out of his eyes, and the mouse silently wailed.

"Pi…ka…" he managed.

"Shh…don't talk, buddy," Ash whispered, attempting to smile but failing miserably.

Pikachu stared sorrowfully into his master's eyes.

"Ka…."

"Q…Quilava."

Quilava. Quilava was previously a fierce-hearted Cyndaquil, but now it was a brave and calm Quilava.

"Piii…." Pikachu whimpered, feeling pain course through his body.

Anguish flooded over Ash, but he continued with a wavering voice.

"R…R-Raichu. What you could've been."

Pikachu quietly wiped away Ash's tears with his tail, though it took much effort on his part.

Ash smiled at him, though faintly.

"S…Seviper."

Pikachu's smile faded. Team Rocket's Seviper.

"T…Totodile."

The energetic, childish Totodile.

"U…Umbreon."

Gary's Umbreon. She had been quite mean to Pikachu at first, but the rat started to like the fox Pokémon. But it looked like they wouldn't get to bond anymore.

"V…Venonat."

Tracey's Venonat.

"W…Wobbuffet."

That silly blue blob the Team Rocket trio had. Pikachu could honestly say it was nice.

Why not? Or in this case…Wynaut?

"X…" Ash sniffled, tears trailing down his cheeks. "X-Xatu."

Pikachu smiled again, though sadly.

"Y…You."

Ash waited for a response. Pikachu said nothing. Ash stared at his eyes.

Blank.

Lifeless.

Pikachu had died with a serene smile gracing his small face. The mouse would never forget the times it had with Ash. Tears stained Pikachu's fur.

Ash went on, despite the tears pouring out of his amber eyes. "Z-Z…Zekrom. Sleep well, buddy."

Ash turned to look at the goodbye cards his friends had given. He took each of them and read them aloud to his faithful buddy.

Team Rocket had even sent a heartfelt goodbye card.

"_Ash…we are sorry for what pain Cassidy and Botch brought you. We will quit Team Rocket and help you on your journey. Please forgive us. – Jessie, James, and Meowth are crying their eyes out again."_

Cassidy. The wretched Team Rocket member that poisoned Pikachu. She had sent a card. Ash was shocked that there was no bitterness in it.

"_I'm so sorry, Ash, Pikachu. I honestly did not want to bring harm to Pikachu. Please…please forgive me. Hotch says sorry too."_

No matter. These cards would not bring Pikachu back.

"I'm sorry," Ash breathed.

He could've sworn he heard a faint voice…

"_It's okay, my friend. It's okay."_


End file.
